barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie Fairytale 3 Doll Gift Set
Product Description "Barbie Fairytale 3 Doll Git Set" With a fairy, princess and mermaid doll included, kids can mix and match to create all kinds of characters and tell all types of tales because with Barbie®, anything is possible. Each doll wears a removable bodice and bottom with a rainbow-colored theme that can be easily swapped among the three dolls. The fairy has an adorable petal skirt, the princess shines in a full-length look and the mermaid makes a splash with a sparkling tail. Accessories, like shoes, wings and tiaras, add to the creative fun. Features A Princess, A Mermaid AND A Fairy! It’s epic fun with this three pack of dolls that features a princess, a fairy and a mermaid! Explore their stories and how they might cross paths. Then mix it up -- literally -- with new fairytale characters created by switching removable clothing and accessories for mix-and-match fun. Try a winged princess or a fairy mermaid -- or maybe a mermaid fairy. It’s up to the storyteller to decide! Mix and Match Fashions Each doll is fairytale fabulous, with clothing and fairytale pieces that are easily put on and removed for mixing and matching in fairytale time! The princess doll, with her long blond hair, is ballroom ready in a colorful floor-length look: the pink bodice has a necklace detail, and the long skirt shimmers in a rainbow colored skirt with star-like print. The pink-haired fairy doll flies into imagination with pastel colored fairy wings featuring pretty stripes and a starburst pattern. Her outfit is just as dreamy: a purple bodice with cutouts and pink skirt with sheer yellow ruffle and sparkling pattern. The mermaid doll, looking beautiful with purple streaks in her dark locks, dives into stories wearing a pink halter bodice with textured details and a fabulous mermaid tail -- ombred rainbow stripes, a scale-inspired print, a starburst pattern, a beaded print and shiny purple fins. Simply slip on and off to go from land to sea and back again. Fairytale Accessories for Real-Time Fun The accessories add to the fashion and storytelling fun. Pretty pink shoes and a matching crown-inspired tiara -- that looks princess perfect -- are royal accessories for any princess character. Flowery purple shoes and a yellow flowery tiara are charming on the fairy or her friends. And the mermaid doll’s blue “beaded” tiara makes waves on whoever is wearing it. Switch the pieces to create new characters or bring back old favorites. With three dolls and removable fashions to mix and match, kids can let their imaginations soar. What characters will they create? What kingdoms will they build? What happily ever afters will they find? Physical Appearence * Three Barbie dolls in three different outfits triple the fairytale fun! * The princess doll is royally pretty with a pink tank bodice and long skirt with blue sparkly overlay * The fairy doll is ready to take flight in a fairy costume with pink halter bodice, tutu, gorgeous decorated blue wings and climbing fairy shoes * The ballerina doll will shine on stage in a blue and purple strapless bodice, purple sheer layers and matching pointe shoes * Each doll also has her own tiara in a unique matching shade What's in the Box? (Features) * This three pack includes a fairy, princess and mermaid doll to expand the possibilities for play! * Each doll wears a removable bodice and bottom with a rainbow-colored theme that can be easily swapped among the three dolls for mix-and-match fun! * Accessories, like shoes, wings and tiaras, add to the creative play. * The fairy doll charms in an adorable petal skirt, colorful bodice, fairy shoes and easy, snap-on wings. * The princess doll shines in a full-length look with pink bodice, full rainbow-colored skirt, matching shoes and a royal tiara. * The mermaid makes a splash with a pink bodice and colorful sparkling tail with shiny purple fins. Category:Merchandise